Foes, Allies and Lovers
by Faded Lilac
Summary: They had always called her the Jewel, and he, the Dog. Of course, in a world where people dub agents lame names, it can get a bit crazy when the two most known agents unknowingly, entangle themselves in a knot. Together.


**Disclaimer: Nooooo…I do not own InuYasha…but I own my story for certain!**

**Hey hey hey…….another story…ya…I know…but ya! Yeah…um…hope it's a hit. Dunno about my others…guess they're alright…and I've got to promise myself not to start another story while on another one. Stupid stupid me…well…anyhow…first chapter…ya…mm….hm…ya…….mmmm………….**

**Foes, Allies and Lovers**

**-**

**F.A.L**

**-**

**Chapter 1: The Jewel.**

**-**

**-**

A classical song resounded in the great hall. An elegant young woman dressed in a simple blue dress sat in front of the midnight black grand piano. Her experienced fingers flitting over the keys as she played the soft tune. A large glowing chandelier hung precariously in the middle of the high ceiling, its glow from all its bulbs, spreading throughout the whole hall, lighting up even the darkest of corners. A few couples danced in the middle of the floor. Waltzing and twirling, spinning until even the dancers became dizzy.

The rest of the guests stood in clumps. Talking about maybe, the latest gossip, the latest marriage, the latest divorce, a few flittered over to the buffet table. Nibbling on the refreshments, sipping on the richest champagne, not many would've noticed the plain varnished door situated in the furthest wall.

It was very brown and yet, very sandy. Its golden doorknob stood out from the dark contrast of the wooden door and somehow…it was the most polished object. It had a certain golden gleam and if anyone passed by. Their distorted reflection would pass by on the rather shiny knob.

But what were really and dearly important to this story was the two people that currently resided in that small room in which that plain varnished door belonged to.

A young lady stood in front of the row of mirrors lined up on one wall. She couldn't be considered tall but neither could she be considered an average height. In fact…she was only a two or three centimetres shorter than average. She had dark navy eyes that might as well be considered a mixture of brown and dark blue and long sooty eyelashes that framed her big soft eyes. Soft, cherry, red lips were pulled downwards in a small frown as slender arms and nimble hands tried to solve a certain life puzzle. Long raven hair had been swept up in an elegant bun, with only a few tendrils of the dark locks that had fallen out to frame her face. A Grecian style flounce evening dress in rich chiffon color had been slipped over her body. The dress had a jeweled center brooch and beading throughout the bodice and it fitted her curves beautifully and showed off her body. Down at the bottom, hidden by the bottom of the dress, on her feet were a pair of the cutest black high heels she had ever seen, giving her the extra boost of height.

Still with that small frown, the young lady fumbled with the crystal hanging earrings trying to slip them through the small hole that had been pierced though her delicate ear lobes. Biting her bottom lip in concentration, she tried to manoeuvre the earring through to the end. Growling in frustration she lightly stamped her foot on the polished floor.

"Sango! Help me here!"

"Alright Kag, I'm coming…"

No matter how nimble her fingers were, Kagome just couldn't seem to slip the earring through her earlobe.

But when Sango had finally slipped on her own red high heels on her feet, she came to the rescue. As she slipped off the table she had been currently sitting on, Sango walked over towards the sometimes clumsy girl.

"Stay still Kagome, and give me that other earring," demanded Sango

Still with that frown, Kagome did as she was told; crossing her arms she glared at her best friend in front of her with her earring in Sango's hands.

"I swear Sango, if you can get that earring through my ear lobe it'll be a miracle -"

The earring slipped through the hole in Kagome's ear lob easily enough and Sango grinned.

"Right,"

Pouting, Kagome chose not to reply and stepped back to get a look at Sango. Drinking in her appearance, the raven haired beauty sighed.

"Wish I was as pretty as you were…" mumbled the girl dressed in black.

Dark black silky hair and chocolate eyes, Sango was exactly two years and a day older than the raven girl. Having slipped on a classic sky blue and black ball gown designed exclusively by DeBora Rachelle and dark hair piled up and kept in place with a light blue hair band, and with the rest of her hair curled and left to hang at the back of her neck, Sango truly was a stunning person.

Shaking her head, the older girl glared at Kagome, "What you mean is…_I_ wish I were as pretty as _you_ were,"

Eyes slight widening as Kagome took this in, she suddenly burst out laughing, "Why don't we both just say, we're both hot women,"

As Sango's glare melted into a soft smile, her dark autumn eyes brightened, "Truce it is then…"

Swallowing her laughter, the raven haired woman brushed the strand of hair that had rebelliously fallen out of her bun behind an ear. Spinning on her high heels, the young lady headed towards the oaken door and gripping the golden doorknob with a cool hand, she looked over her shoulder.

"You ready..?"

Face set in grim determination, the taller girl pursed her lips.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

Giving a short nod, Kagome gripped the doorknob a bit more tightly and, taking in a deep breath, twisted the golden knob and opened the door. In the time lapse where the door opened inwards and music, chatter and laughter swamped into the tiny room, Kagome calmed herself. It wasn't as if this was her first time. Quite the contrary, it was rather…the hundredth or so, and won't be the last that was for sure. She just…didn't really like party occasions.

Taking in another breath, Kagome headed towards the buffet table occasionally smiling at the many young men whose eyes had caught on Kagome's slim figure and stuck. Weaving through groups of wealthy people and nearby dancers, she became closer and closer towards the table that held all the food, as was planned. A sudden blur of black stumbled in front of her and Kagome recoiled, almost tripping over her own feet. Hand placed lightly over her heart as if she had just been scared to death, she took a good look at the person who had interfered into her path. Breathing a sigh of relief she realized it was only a single man who had tripped and caught himself. He muttered a soft sorry before heading in another direction and Kagome didn't bother to watch him go. Brushing the stray strand of hair back again, Kagome calmed herself taking in deep and regular breaths. She had almost thought it was an enemy.

Glancing back, she saw Sango close behind, mingling with other groups of men or women she knew, talking and laughing, making sure it seemed as if she hadn't come with Kagome at all. Smiling, the raven haired woman continued on her way, heading towards the buffet table. Finally arriving, she picked up a beautiful glass champagne cup with in which she assumed was expensive wine or champagne. Picking it up in the proper finger coordination, Kagome raised the rim till it was under her nose. Swirling the drink around and taking a small sniff, she identified the drink. Champagne. Dom Perignon. Commonly described as captivating, seamless, creamy, sensual, radiant, ripe and voluptuous. Making a small sound, Kagome tipped the rim towards her lips and took a small sip. She had never tasted such champagne and curious as to how its taste was, she rolled the drink around in her mouth. Swallowing, Kagome's nose twitched. It tasted too much of bitter grapes to her and fizzed on her tongue. Lowering the cup to chest level, two hands now holding the cup in her long fingers, she looked around the giant hall.

Sango was finally coming towards the buffet table. Casually moving her gaze somewhere else again, Kagome made it seem as if she wasn't anticipating the older girl's move at all. As if being terribly clumsy, Sango purposely tripped on her blue heels and stumbling, immediately placing another foot in front, right herself again, but not before she light bumped Kagome and made her champagne slosh in her cup and tip a bit out and splatter on the ground. Eyes widening in shock, Sango brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oh dear, I'm so terribly sorry!"

Kagome took a step back from the small puddle on the floor caused by the liquor and holding her cup gently in one hand she waved her other at the taller lady, as if waving the action off.

"No harm done,"

Eyes still wide, though hands away from her mouth, Sango's face were one of regretfulness, "I'm terribly sorry…"

Sighing, Kagome smiled reassuringly at the other woman, "Like I said its fine!"

Finally accepting the reply, Sango's eyes reflected curiosity, "If I may ask, how does that beautiful champagne taste like? I've heard it's supposed to taste like heaven,"

Glancing down at her champagne, as if realizing she was still holding it, Kagome looked back up at the other woman, "Oh, this? It's not too bad I suppose…," Tilting her head lightly to the side, Kagome asked a question of her own, "What are you going to eat at the buffet table?"

"Oh, just a cake I'm looking for…"

Looking down at the long table, Sango looked as if she was trying very hard to find a particular food. Eyes suddenly brightening as she found her target, she glanced back at the raven haired girl.

"Oh don't worry! I've found my target now!" Winking playfully, Sango turned back to the small cream cake and reached towards the soft delicious treat, but not before suddenly glancing at a direction and then quickly looking back at her cake. It was almost too fast to notice.

Kagome watched carefully and slowly moving her head at the direction of the glance. She saw a man in his late twenties, dressed in an Armani tuxedo and talking in a haughty fashion to another man. Looked like the two women's target was found.

Clutching her wine glass in her hands, she started to walk purposefully near the Armani man. Heading closer and closer, Kagome finally reached him. She didn't approach him or make any sign that she wanted a conversation with him, she just, brushed past, but not before gently bumping into the man's shoulder and tipping a small quantity of champagne on his expensive suit.

The man suddenly spun around, a furious expression on his face.

"Do you know how much this suit -- "

Stopping in mid sentence, the man took in the sight of the splendid young lady in front of him.

Hands raised to her mouth in a sorry gesture, Kagome placed the glass somewhere else and reaching patting at the wet patch, she tried to dry it. Looking at her appreciatively, the man gently caught her hand and changing the position, he pressed his lips to her knuckles, eyes meeting her own. Giving a shocked smile, Kagome tried to look shy and, at the same time, resist jerking her hand back.

"Why not head over to my suite and get…better acquainted..?"

The man shot her a cocky smile and Kagome nodded coyly. Turning around and excusing himself, the man headed along a corridor. The girl followed and, turning her head slightly, quickly looked behind her shoulder and then looking back to the front. That was one thing that she didn't need to worry anymore. Sango was following, if not, discreetly enough.

Calming her racing heart, Kagome followed the man into his suite and as he turned to close the door, she burst into action. Quickly bending down, she raised her dress up and grabbing the small pistol that had been wrapped around her thigh, brought the handle down on the man's head, effectively knocking him out. As he slipped down to the floor, Kagome took his limp arm and started to drag him out of the door's way, and started to mutter things under her breath.

"Heavy…ass…"

Dropping him and puffing hard, Kagome opened the door, now free of any body.

"Sango,"

The tall woman suddenly appeared in sight and quickly slipped in. Taking a chair, Sango pulled the body onto it and unravelling a rope that had been hidden, wrapped around her thigh, Sango tied the man securely on the chair.

"Here's the gun," said Kagome and threw the small pistol towards her partner

Glancing up and catching the deadly object, Sango swung in place behind the unconscious man, pistol pointed at his head.

"Water, water, water…" muttered the younger agent and catching sight of a bunch of flowers in a jar, the girl dressed in chiffon brightened considerably.

Grabbing the flower and flicking her wrist, Kagome was just about to throw them on the ground but not before suddenly stopping and taking a sniff.

"Oo…Frangipanis…"

Plucking one flower off its stem, Kagome pushed it behind an ear. Turning around, she struck a pose towards Sango.

"Pretty..?" Asked the young lady

Rolling her eyes, Sango decided not to answer. Giggling, Kagome threw the rest of the flowers on the ground and flouncing over to the tied up man, poured water all over his head from the jar. Coughing and spitting the man woke up instantly and shaking his head to get rid of the droplets of water resting on his eyelashes and glared up at the woman in front of him.

"I knew you were an agent…ever since I bought that damned jewel I knew they'd send an agent after me!"

Ignoring his words, Kagome's eyes hardened. Eyes cold and posture rigid, one hand on her hip and the other pointed rather accusingly at his face, she asked him an important question.

"Where is the jewel?"

"And if I don't tell you?" Spat the man

"Then my friend," Kagome tilted her head behind him, "Will shoot,"

The man's eyes flickered with uncertainty before he hid them once again.

"Why don't _you_ shoot?" continued the man

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome pursed her lips.

"Look mister, don't try to buy time --" started the woman before she was rudely cut off

The man was laughing. Dry and brittle as it was, he was laughing. And in a situation such as this, none of the two women suspected such reaction.

Regaining his dignity, his laughter reduced to chuckles, he looked straight into Kagome's dark navy eyes, "What syndicate are you from?"

Eyes still narrowed Kagome started becoming suspicious of his intent, "That doesn't matter --"

Cut of once again by his chuckle, Kagome's eyes widened. Becoming suddenly impatient Sango barged into the scene.

"Will you just talk!"

It was taking too long for the older girl's liking.

But the man ignored her and instead focused on Kagome, "Of course, you must be the fabled Jewel. One of the best agents in the country, and the only one who has never killed anyone,"

Kagome looked away, her eyes betraying her emotion.

"You have injured have you not? And yet, you have never killed anyone in your life," Continued the man.

Kagome sighed, resolute as it was. Everything the man said was true. Sango's blood boiled. How dare this man try and put down the one of the best agent in the syndicate world!

"Kagome don't let his words get to you! He's just trying to buy time!"

The younger lady sighed once more. What could she say?

The man eyed her curiously, "It could be you are in fact, a coward or, you just don't like the prospect of murder,"

Nobody answered.

"And for that, I respect you,"

The women jerked their heads up and stared at him amazed. He ignored their reaction and instead continued on.

"That pot over there, in that far corner. With that plant, under all that dirt, you'll get your information,"

Sango cocked her gun to the pot and Kagome turning started to head towards the small clay pot. Glancing back at the victim she tipped the pot upside down. A small creased dirty paper slipped out. Grabbing it she swiped the soil away and opening the folded paper gasped.

"Oh my --"

**-**

**-**

**End of chapter one and now to start the second chapter!**

**So, review!**

**I love reviews… . **

**It might take awhile for me to update, since…stupid me, has once again uploaded another story, but I really want to put this up to see how this goes, same with the other one. And umsh, I guess, this first chapter and the other story I had just started again, are previews of my oncoming stories. So umsh, be patient with me! And productive criticism is approved!**

**And have a nice day!**

**Lilac.**


End file.
